


Such a Good Boy

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Play, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, references past Hermione/Blaise/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blindfold is dangling from Blaise’s hand, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Hermione wonders, for a moment, if it isn’t his way of hypnotizing her into being a brash and daring woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tagged everything necessary. If I missed something, please let me know. This is the second fic I've written in my attempt to get rid of writer's block. Since I had to create the pairing tag, I'm not sure if anyone will read this, but I hope someone enjoys!

The blindfold is dangling from Blaise’s hand, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Hermione wonders, for a moment, if it isn’t his way of hypnotizing her into being a brash and daring woman. After all, there’s a good chance that she’d recognize any attempt at using magic to influence her, and she can’t really think of many other reasons to explain _how_ he gets her to do some of the things they do.

“If you’d rather not, we can call it off,” Blaise says simply, arching a brow as if he’s able to read her mind and knows her current doubts. He probably can. It’s been three years since they ran into each other again one night a couple of years after her divorce from Ron, and the Muggle saying about sparks flying had nothing on them. She tries not to compare her current relationship with her past, especially since the split had been amicable and they were still good friends, but she can’t deny that Blaise challenges her in ways that Ron hadn’t, especially when it comes to sex. He knows things about her that she doesn’t even know herself, which leads to a lot of enjoyable discoveries.

When Blaise starts to lower the blindfold, she realizes that she’s waited too long to reply. “No. I want to,” she decides. It’s her idea, and it took her nearly a year to bring it up after first realizing that she was intrigued by the possibility. Blaise had taken time to decide whether it was something that also intrigued him, since they never do anything that they both don’t consent to, and she’d almost forgotten about it, writing it off as a fantasy that wouldn’t happen. Until he’d told her over breakfast that very morning that he’d decided it would also interest him, and, by the way, he’d already made arrangements for it to happen tonight, please pass the jam. He probably did it on purpose, knowing that she’d try to talk herself out of it because it is somewhat frightening at the same time it’s exciting.

“Good. I would be most disappointed to have to cancel the plans I’ve made.” Blaise smirks as he holds up the blindfold. “You’ll need to come closer so I can put this on.”

“Why do I need to be blindfolded?” Hermione isn’t overly fond of having her vision taken away, even if it does heighten her other senses. Using the Muggle blindfold is her compromise because she certainly doesn’t want to depend on Blaise having the right mindset to successfully remove a blinding charm in the midst of intercourse. He probably could, but she isn’t prepared to risk her eyesight to test the theory.

Blaise shakes his head. “You’re procrastinating, love. You can either allow me to put the blindfold on so that our guest can enter the room, or you can postpone this little adventure until you’re more prepared to follow the rules.”

“The rules?” Hermione snorts. “Blaise, you haven’t even _told_ me the rules! We last discussed this months ago, so I haven’t given it any thought until this morning. Are you entirely certain that you’re ready for it if you’ve made up specific rules that must be followed?”

“When have I ever done anything that I didn’t wish to do?” Blaise lowers the blindfold and looks at her. “While the idea of having another man join us and enjoy my lover isn’t a decision that I could make immediately, I’ve had time to be certain. There are rules because of the nature of this particular escapade. I chose the other party based on criteria that I feel no need to share with you. Suffice it to say, I’ve been watching and listening for the last few months to determine a suitable candidate that would make the experience enjoyable for both of us. However, I don’t want you to see his identity until I decide, and there shall be no kissing between the two of you. Anything else is possible, of course.”

Hermione can’t help but smile. “I remember a time when kissing wasn’t even optional for _us_. I can understand that rule. I’d like it noted, though, that I don’t necessarily like the choice of our third being taken from me, nor do I like being blindfolded when we begin this since it doesn’t give me the chance to refuse should the gentleman not be suitable to me.”

“You might have lost control over the third’s identity, but I am losing control over how the upcoming events occur. So your point is noted.” Blaise is obviously humoring her since it’s unlikely he’d ever admit to choosing the wrong person for this regardless of her personal preferences. He studies her a moment before stepping closer. “You forget that this isn’t the first time we’ve been in a situation similar to this. Nor do you refrain from mentioning when you find someone attractive. I’m confident that you will come repeatedly and consider this a triumph by morning. If not, we will repeat the experience with a third of your choosing. Agreed?”

Hermione doesn’t wish to dwell on his reference to the first time they were involved in something like this because it was a lifetime ago and best left in the past. Instead, she focuses on his offer. “Agreed.” It’s a fair deal, and they’re both adult enough to negotiate such limits without it interfering with their relationship. There were certainly some benefits to being in her forties. She nods at the blindfold. “You can put it on me now. I wouldn’t want our guest to get cold feet and leave before we can even begin.”

Blaise smirks. “I highly doubt that will be a problem. He is _most_ eager to enjoy your charms.” He leans forward and kisses her deeply, making sure to nibble on her lip when he pulls away. It doesn’t take long for him to secure the blindfold, and she soon can’t see anything except darkness.

“I hate being helpless like this,” she mutters, fidgeting with her hands so she doesn’t reach up and remove it.

“You are anything but helpless, Hermione. A scrap of cloth doesn’t change that.” Blaise’s voice is right by her ear, which means he hasn’t moved yet. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Let’s get started. Am I allowed to speak or must I be quiet, too?” she asks cheekily.

“You can speak. Our companion, however, cannot.” Blaise steps away from her, and she listens as he opens the bedroom door. He must step outside because she doesn’t hear anything else for several minutes. Then, she hears footsteps. Two sets. 

Bloody hell. She’s actually going to do this. She’s not entirely sure that she _is_ ready because this is something that very well might have been better left as a fantasy. As Blaise mentioned, it’s not actually the first time, and she doesn’t have the best memories of it, partially due to the circumstances and partially due to the other boy involved. That had been decades ago, though, before her marriage and subsequent sexual confidence. She likes to think it might be better now that they’re grown up.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Blaise drawls in a low sexy voice that immediately puts to rest any doubts rushing through her mind. The other man must make a motion she can’t see because Blaise continues. “I left her clothed so that you can undress her.”

“I’m not a bloody possession,” Hermione points out, cringing slightly as she realizes that might ruin the mood. “I’m clothed because I didn’t choose to get naked yet.”

There’s a soft snort from her left, which means that must be where their third is standing. It’s not recognizable, which is a relief. She’s been a little concerned that he might choose someone they both know on a personal level, which would likely make things awkward and uncomfortable after the sex is finished.

“Obstinate little wench, too.” Blaise is amused, fortunately. She doesn’t doubt that he’d get out a gag if he found her interruption annoying. “She likes to say that she hates not having control, but do you see her nipples? How hard they are against that skimpy Muggle blouse? And her skin is flushed with arousal, lips wet and parted, just waiting for something to happen. Don’t touch. Not yet. Make her wait.”

Hermione bites the inside of her bottom lip so she doesn’t say anything that makes him wait even longer. Now that she’s doing this, she’s feeling impatient and ready to move forward. As stubborn as she is, Blaise is worse. She shifts her weight from one foot to the next before finally saying, “Can we please get on with this or do I need to do it myself?”

“Don’t make me tie your hands, love. You’ll want to be able to feel our guest soon.” Blaise is right behind her, and she startles, not sure when he moved because she hadn’t heard footsteps. His lips brush against the nape of her neck. “It’s unfortunate that you can’t see him. His eyes are bright with lust, and he’s already hard just from staring at you. I wonder how many times he’s imagined this, lying in his bed with his hand stroking his cock, wishing it was your wet cunt. Oh, yes. He’s definitely thought about it. He’s blushing now. Do you want to let him see your breasts?”

“Please,” she whispers, wishing she could see what he was describing, unable to even imagine it because she has no idea what their guest looks like.

“You heard the lady. Never keep her waiting once permission is received, boy,” Blaise says, nipping at her neck before stepping away.

“Boy?” Hermione frowns. “You didn’t troll the halls of Hogwarts for a companion, I hope?”

“Of course not.” Blaise scoffs and runs his fingers against her neck to reassure her. “He’s of age, just slightly younger than us. He likes it when I call him boy. I daresay it might not just be you that he’s thought of while stroking himself beneath the covers.”

“Oh?” Hermione licks her lips at that idea, remembering all too well how turned on she had been that day years ago when Blaise had been sucked off by another boy while she had been shagged. “Our present might not just be for me then?”

“We’ll see.” Blaise is probably smirking. She can usually tell by his tone. “Start with her shirt. Go slow, tease her as you unbutton the blouse, rub the silk against her skin. Good boy. See how hard her nipples are now? Lick them through her brassiere. Just like that.”

“Merlin,” Hermione whispers, curling her fingers into her palms as she feels wet warmth against her bra. “Take it off. Please. I need to feel him.”

“All in due time, love. First, he has to remove your shirt. Do you feel his hands on your skin now? They’re nice and big aren’t they? Such lovely fingers. Perhaps I’ll let you feel one inside you soon. Would you like that?”

The man whimpers, and she knows she’s not alone in liking that. “His hands feel good, Blaise. He thinks I’m delicate. His touch is soft and gentle. I’m not a schoolgirl being felt up for the first time, boy. You can be rougher, if you want.”

Blaise chuckles. “You’re definitely no blushing schoolgirl, Hermione. You’ve made him blush again, and I daresay he’s almost come just from hearing you speak like that. He finally has your shirt off, and he’s staring at you like a firsty seeing Honeydukes for the first time. Boy, take off her brassiere and suck her nipples. That’s a good boy. Oh, she likes that. Look at how she’s leaning forward, almost stumbling trying to get more of her tit into your mouth. Use your hands. Like that. You heard the lady. Rougher. She likes to feel it. Don’t you, love?”

“Yes. That’s good. Merlin, his mouth. Can I see? Please let me see.”

“Not yet. Try the other one, boy. Squeeze harder. There. That’s good. She’ll enjoy seeing the faint bruises on her skin later.” Blaise’s voice is husky, so she knows he’s enjoying this, too. “Time to move lower. Take off her skirt. Unzip it and let it slide down around her feet. Do you see how wet she is, boy? Your knickers are practically glistening, Hermione. I think I’ll let him smell you now.”

“Blaise!” She groans as she feels a face pressing against her, hears the soft inhalation of breath as their guest smells her. He rubs her with his face, using his nose to stimulate her as he keeps sniffing her all over. She almost falls over, reaching out to grab onto whatever she can, which is his hair. It’s a full head of hair, thick and shaggy, so she at least knows he isn’t balding or bald.

“He really seems to like how you smell,” Blaise says casually. “I wonder if he’ll enjoy how you taste. Boy, take them off. Oh, look at you being bold and ripping them. She’s not going to be happy about that. She hates using repairing charms on clothing.” Blaise’s voice is closer, and she soon feels him behind her. “He just ripped your knickers in his haste to get his face buried in your wet cunt.”

“Bad boy,” she manages to stammer out as she leans into Blaise. The man’s tongue is all over her, licking her and lapping at her juices. Blaise moves his arms around her, kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples while she rubs herself against the man’s face. “Oh. There. That’s good. Use your fingers. I want to feel them inside me. I need more.”

“Do it, boy,” Blaise says, licking at her neck when a finger slides inside her. She gasps when a second finger soon joins the first, not having time to adjust to the penetration. “Careful. Take your time and tease her. Make her desperate for another before giving it to her. As it is, you’re the one behaving desperately.”

Hermione tightens her grip on the man’s hair as he slows down and begins to obey Blaise’s instructions. He starts teasing her, using his tongue and fingers to make her whimper and whine. When he sucks on her clit, she leans her head against Blaise’s shoulder and rocks forward. She’s glad Blaise is there or else she’d have probably fallen on her arse by now, which would definitely ruin the mood. “His fingers are thick, Blaise. Can I see him yet?”

“Patience, Hermione. You’ll see him soon enough. He’s doing such a nice job of eating your cunt that I think he deserves a reward. Don’t you?” Blaise nips at her earlobe. “Do you want to suck his cock? He’s so hard that I think he might bust through his denims if I don’t let him undress soon. He’s such a good boy, not speaking and giving you such pleasure. He likes that. Likes hearing he’s a good boy.”

“I’m going to come,” Hermione murmurs, feeling the familiar tingles as Blaise and their guest continue licking, stroking, and sucking her.

“That’s good. Come on his face. Let him taste your first orgasm of the night. First of many,” Blaise says, tightening his hold as he squeezes her breasts. “Right there, boy. That’s the spot. Rub it while you suck her clit. She’ll come so hard. Oh, yes. There it is. Isn’t she beautiful when she comes? So free and passionate, listen to her. That’s my girl.”

Hermione kisses Blaise as she comes, body shuddering and knees going weak as she rides their guest’s fingers and tongue through her orgasm. He doesn’t stop, just keeps licking and sucking until she’s too sensitive. She pulls on his hair. “Enough. I want your cock now.”

She hears a low groan and then the sound of rustling clothes. Blaise whispers against her ear. “He’s going to hurt himself in his hurry to get naked for you, love. He’s quiet lovely. You should see his broad chest and muscular arms. It’s going to be glorious watching him pound into your cunt with that thick cock.”

“Can I see him yet?” she asks, hopeful but expecting the negative response. Blaise just laughs at her before leading her to the bed.

“Soon. First, suck his cock.” Blaise drags his fingers across her lips, and she opens her mouth. She feels his fingers around the cock that he urges into her mouth. She wishes she could see him touching it, wants to know if he’s stroking it or just holding it.

There’s precome covering the head of the man’s cock, which isn’t surprising. Hermione reaches out to grip it, her fingers wrapping around it and touching Blaise’s fingers. That realization makes her nipples tingle, and she licks at the head, tasting salty bitter. She swirls her tongue over the head, lapping at his slit before she begins to suck. Since Blaise is stroking him, she shifts her hand down lower, squeezing his balls as she begins to move her head. She hasn’t sucked many cocks in her forty plus years, but she has sucked those few quite a lot. She knows she’s good at it, remembering Ron’s praise as well as Blaise’s. It isn’t surprising that the man is no different. He’s making a lot of noise, especially considering they’ve only just started.

“Gonna.” The word is rushed and deep, the only warning she gets before warm liquid is spilling into her mouth. She’s so surprised that she chokes, coughing as she pulls back. She swallows some of it, and the rest splatters onto her face and chest.

“Seriously?” she mutters, a bit annoyed that it took so little to get him off. It’s as bad as Ron when they first got together back when they were in their late teens. 

“Boy, you’ve made a mess. Clean it up,” Blaise says firmly. She soon feels a tongue lapping at her face and chest, removing the come and helping to replace her annoyance with arousal. “Don’t worry, love. He can get hard again. He’s still half hard even now. You should see how much he’s blushing, though. So embarrassed to shoot off almost as soon as your lovely lips wrap around his cock. You _are_ very good with your mouth, so it isn’t too surprising. You missed a spot, boy. Good. Now, let’s try this again.”

Hermione shifts on the bed before she opens her mouth and sucks him back inside. Since he’s just come, this will be more of a challenge anyway. Blaise is still stroking him, so she uses her hands on his balls and moves the other one to his hip. She touches his skin, trying to determine what his shape is like by just using her touch. He’s not overweight, but he’s also not skinny. She moves her hand up, exploring his body as she sucks his cock. He’s somewhat muscular judging from his abdomen and arms. He has nice little nipples that harden under her fingers when she touches them. When she pinches at one, he whimpers and thrusts forward into her mouth. Sensitive. That’s good to know. She glides her fingers down his back until she reaches what feels like a firm arse.

“Don’t make him come again, Hermione. The poor boy might not be able to manage a third time so soon,” Blaise warns. “Have you ever played with your arse before, boy? Ever pushed a finger inside? Maybe used your wand or nicked a cucumber from Mummy’s pantry? He’s blushing again. You are full of nice surprises, boy. Hermione, play with his arse. He likes things in his hole.”

She holds up her arm towards Blaise, and she moans around the cock in her mouth when he sucks on two of her fingers. Once they’re wet enough, she lowers her arm back down and strokes the area between the man’s arse cheeks. She teases him, waiting until he’s rocking back and forth between her hand and her mouth to finally ease the tip of her finger inside him. He’s very tight, and she wonders if he’s ever done more than play with own arse while wanking.

“What a gorgeous picture you two make,” Blaise says. She hears the sound of clothing rustle, and she knows he must finally be undressing, too. “Keep teasing him, Hermione. Get him nice and hard so he can fuck you until you scream. Boy, don’t come until I say.” She keeps sucking and using her finger to stimulate him until Blaise grips her hair and eases her away. “It’s time.”

Hermione blinks as the blindfold is suddenly removed. The room is dimly lit with a lamp in the corner and some candles floating near the bed, so it doesn’t take too long to adjust to the light. That’s when she looks up and sees the man she’s been sucking. “Jamie?” she whispers, blinking as she scoots back, not sure she’s seeing things correctly.

“’ello, Aunt Hermione,” James says, blushing and looking sheepish even as he stands there naked with his erection throbbing in front of him.

“Blaise, what have you done?” She looks at Blaise accusingly. “He’s just a child! And my nephew!”

“I’m eighteen! And we’re not related by blood. I wanted this. Have wanted it.” James reaches down to touch her face. “He’s right. About the wanking and all. Merlin. You’re just so…” He trails off and makes a noise that she can’t describe.

“He’s not a child, love. I’ve seen the way he looks at you when we’re at the restaurant. He’s young , has good stamina, and looks a lot like his father did when we fucked him all those years ago,” Blaise says, his tone unapologetic. “Besides, I’ve seen the way you look at him, too.”

“My father?” James squeaks. “You both…with my dad?”

“It was after the war, when we were all on breaks from relationships. _This_ devil got us drunk and, well, some things happened that Harry and I don’t ever talk about. You’d better never mention it to him, Jamie.” She gives him a stern look that probably doesn’t achieve her intended purpose considering she’s naked and still got some of his come on her. Oh Merlin. She’s just shagged her best friend’s son. 

“I won’t say anything, Aunt Hermione.” James smirks down at her, and she doesn’t like the way it makes her tingle in places that should not at all be involved when thinking of her nephew who is twenty-five years younger than her. Bloody hell. “If we continue this. Blaise is right. I’ve wanted this since I figured out what my dick is for, and you’re so bloody hot, and he’s sexy as hell.”

“Yes, he is,” she agrees, unable to deny that. “And I don’t condone blackmail, James Sirius Potter.”

“Hermione, look at his cock. He’s already leaking just thinking about sinking deep inside you. Don’t you want to feel it? He’s going to be glorious fucking you. Remember what it was like at that age? He’s like a rabbit. He’ll make you come over and over again. You’ve already gone too far, after all, so there’s no use turning back now. Let him fuck you, and I’ll take his mouth. You can watch those full lips wrapped around my cock while he’s making you scream.” Blaise smiles wickedly as he pushes her back against the mattress. 

She looks at Jamie and sees a similar smile on his face, and she knows it’s pointless to protest. She _does_ want this. He’s eighteen and handsome, looks a lot like Harry in the face but he’s got Ginny’s eyes, and his body is the result of hard work, meant to be admired and touched. “Have you ever?” she asks, needing to know the answer before she gives in and takes what she wants.

“Yes. I’m _eighteen_ , Aunt Hermione. Merlin,” James mutters, even as he starts to blush again. If he has, it’s only been a couple of times or he wouldn’t be so sheepish about it. Still, she’s not his first, and he’s an adult so she decides that’s good enough for now. Tomorrow might be a different story, of course.

“You’d better not ever tell your parents about this,” she warns, watching him roll his eyes and make a face. She can’t help but snort because it’s very unlikely he’s ever going to be sharing stories of his conquest with Harry or Ginny. Still, she has to make it clear because this is wrong in so many ways. 

“’m not gonna tell anyone,” James promises. “They wouldn’t believe me anyway. Like something out of one of those naughty books Dad hides in his closet.”

“Hermione, are we proceeding or putting a halt to this enjoyable adventure?” Blaise arches a brow as he strokes himself slowly, teasing her as she watches him and almost forgets what they’re discussing.

She narrows her eyes at Blaise when she notices him smiling smugly. “Blaise, I want to watch him suck you. Jamie, come fuck me. Make me scream.” She watches him crawl up her body, enjoying the visual of him licking and stroking her bare skin now that she can see. When he sucks on her nipple and nibbles just the way she likes, she threads her fingers through his hair and sighs. “Such a good boy.”

End


End file.
